Vixen or Demon?
by LaydiiV
Summary: Laxus, a professor at Magnolia University, has his hands tied when he meets a beautiful female. The problem is she's his student! How can Laxus keep these desires to himself as the semester goes on?
1. Chapter 1

Laxus Dreyar awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. Groaning loudly, he slammed the snooze button with his large and powerful hand. Turning over, he found at his side an empty spot.

Right, it's been two weeks since Cana left him.

Slowly rising from his king sized bed, the blond shirtless male waked to his bathroom. His room was a fair size. The apartment in general was perfect for a bachelor of twenty eight. Bed, nightstand, hamper, a walk-in closet and a small bureau were all he needed in his room. It was all he needed in his life, besides food.

His foot hit a bottle of Cîroc. He looked down to see the empty alcoholic bottle. Cîroc was Cana's favorite, that drunkard.

Shit. Why did he drink that whole thing? Damn, Cana. Why did you have to go? Was he not enough? They were even thinking about marriage and kids. But no, she wasn't happy or satisfied any more.

Was it really her? Or him?

Showering and dressing in his purple button down with black dress pants and a matching blazer, Laxus placed his best loafers on to leave to work.

At 28, Laxus Dreyar was one of few people who obtained a Ph.D. and became one of the youngest professors in Magnolia University. The school was the greatest in all of Fiore. It was known for its talented students and troublesome students as well. Being a professor was a privilege and a burden. Everyone knew him as Dr. Dreyar, grandson of President Makarov Dreyar. He was never just known as Dr. Dreyar.

He entered his black BMW from his private garage to exit to a nearest café. He was a regular at Fairy Tail. That's where he met Cana. Though, they are over, going to his favorite café was not going to stop him.

Laxus went into the small café to purchase his regular large coffee with milk and sugar. He decided to get a bagel with butter as well.

He went over to the cashier. Kinana, the main cashier, was not there today. Instead there was a beautiful female with long white hair wearing a pink strapped dress. Her breasts looked wonderful in them as well.

"Good morning sir." She said with a kind smile, though Laxus knew it was fake.

"Mornin'." He looked around the café to see if he found Kinana.

"Is there something you need sir?"

"Ah, yeah. Is Kinana here?"

"Oh, no. she's on maternity leave. I'm her co-worker, Mira. I usually cover the night shift."

"No wonder I haven't seen someone as beautiful as you." He flirted.

Mira just smiled. "Are you ready to order?"

Laxus blinked in surprise. No girl ever resisted him.

"Yeah, let me get a large coffee. Milk. Five packs of sugar. And Italian roll with butter." He ordered.

Mira nodded, placed the order into the computer to charge Laxus, "4 jewels please."

He handed her the money and waited for his order. It felt really awkward for him to make small talk now, especially after she shot him down like before. So he just stood quietly to wait for his order.

Fairy Tail was known around the university, but it was never busy. There were always the small local people entering and leaving. Some were students from the school, others were just old men trying to run away from their wives.

"Oi, Dr. L, what you doing here?" a male voice called.

Laxus turned to see Natsu, one of his students from last semester and a chef of the café.

"Came to get my regular order." He said.

"Sup, Mira. Have you met my professor?" Natsu introduced.

Mira smiled. "Yes, he is quite the character."

Natsu laughed. His weirdly pink hair was tied back as he placed on his uniform for the day. "I actually have you today, prof."

Laxus inwardly screamed. Natsu was nothing but a pain. He would always come late and make the most noise or be asleep. His best friend, Lucy, would force him to stop. If it wasn't for that blonde Natsu would have failed his class.

"Which class?" Laxus asked.

"Business and Finance 103."

"Here you go." Mira interrupted as she handed him his items.

He grabbed the items from her. Their fingers slightly touching, yet he felt his whole body being electrocuted.

"Have a great day!" she said.

"Likewise." And to Natsu. "Do not sleep in my class." He warned.

The day was going by fast. In his first class, which was an advanced business class for seniors, went by quickly. The students knew the protocol and procedures from him. They knew how strict professors were with papers and tests. His second class for the day was right after his first class. They were freshmen. Just learning the ropes of college and the horrors to come. The late nights, the drinks, the temptations, the all-nighters, the crying, fighting, screaming. They were in for a long semester. Laxus was known as being a hard-ass, so if you didn't do your work on time or whatever reason, it's a F.

Not many people lasted in his class. He would expect at least half the class to not drop out, but then again it would be more than half.

His last class was a night class. The one that Natsu would be in. the business and Finance 103 class spoke on the beginnings of savings and starting a business. How to be financially stable and how to handle stocks. It was his most boring class. Even he hated it. That's why he warned Natsu not to sleep, though he knew that what was exactly going to happen.

In a lecture hall on the top floor of the university, Laxus went into the biggest class room in the school. The room could fit up to 100 seated students. Laxus described it as a very small stadium. He saw that no student was there yet. He checked his watch. He was an hour early. He began to set up. Then went to get some food from the cafeteria.

"Laxus!"

He turned to see his best friends since high school, Evergreen, Bixslow, and Freed.

"What are you bastards doing here?" he asked.

Evergreen swished her long light brown back from her shoulder. She is the fashionable professor in the chemistry department.

"Hello, I have a lab tonight, with freshmen." She said rolling her eyes. She hated teaching the younger students.

Bixslow smirked. "I personally love the freshmen." He joked. Bixslow was the head of the department of Biology. Its co-partner is Chemistry, which Freed is the head of. They were the youngest heads of the department in Magnolia University history.

"Pedophile." Freed claimed.

"The females are above eighteen." He announced.

"I need food and I'm going to class." Laxus informed them. He left his friends to get something to eat. As he finished his grilled chicken sandwich and Gatorade, Laxus checked his watch.

Shit! He was three minutes late. He ran back up as fast as he could to find Natsu dancing on his desk. He went up to the idiot and yanked him down from his pink hair.

"Back to your seat Natsu." He announced.

Natsu listened while rubbing the part that Laxus pulled.

Laxus coughed into his fisted hand. "Sorry for the lateness. I lost track of time. So today we are going to go over the syllabus, what is required of you and attendance. I'll do that first."

As he went over the names, he found many of his old students in this class. And many new ones as well.

"Mirajane Strauss." He called out.

"Present!" the voice called out.

Laxus looked up to see who spoke. A girl with a black crop top and long white hair tied in a ponytail stared at her professor with recognition.

It was Mira. The same sweet girl from the café. She was like a completely different person than in the café.

"Ah, right." He said. Trying to rid of the image in his head of how great her body looks in that crop top. Was she wearing a choker too?

As he finished the list of his students, sixty eight were what he had, he began to explain the syllabus and what was required of the students.

Laxus was more lenient with the lower business levels. Just three quizzes, two five-page papers, a midterm and final. In the upper level classes it would be one twenty page paper, five quizzes, and three tests; a mini midterm, a midterm and a final, plus an online discussion session based a question on the chapter assigned for that week. Yeah, Laxus was a hard-ass.

Natsu groaned the whole time. His other best friend Gray smacked the back of his head to shut up. Laxus continued until class time was over. He always gave his students a week to gather all of their material for his class. By next week, teaching will really begin.

As each student left, Laxus packed his materials to take back to his office before leaving. A student went up to him, probably to flirt like every semester. His gaze lifted to see Mirajane in her crop top and purple short shorts with thigh high boots.

Damn, was it really that hot in here? During class, he tried really hard not to focus on her. Thank God for Natsu for once. All of his frustration was focused on him. Now, she was right there in front of him. Just him and her alone.

"H-hi Mira." Damn, he stuttered.

"Hello, Dr. Dreyar." She said with her angelic yet seductive voice.

She sat on his desk, with the position of her body, Laxus was able to see how God blessed her with every curve.

His shifted his pants in a way that won't allow anyone to see what was bothering him.

"I'm sorry if I was rude to you today. I'm just so cranky in the morning."

"It's fine Mira." He barely tried to say.

"I hope that we will get along this semester." She said with her signature fake smile.

In his head, Laxus imagined how well they could get along.

"I hope you have a good night and see you tomorrow at the café?"

"I don't work on Wednesdays or Fridays."

"Oh, so Thursday then?"

"Thursday." He agreed.

While leaving, Laxus imbedded the way her ass looked in those shorts. Mira was his student! No affairs with your students! That was the number one rule. But no one said it was against the law to think about them.

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Dr. Dreyar," Mira greeted with her fake smile.

"Morning, Mirajane." He greeted back.

It had been a month since class has started and her behavior hardly changed. She was still the same kind Mirajane from the café. Even in class, she was quiet. And from her quiz grades, very smart. Never had a wrong grade yet.

Laxus, on the other hand, tried his very best not to pounce on the young female in front of him. He felt like a pedophile.

From the times, he spoke with Mirajane in the café, he found out that she is twenty-one; seven years his junior, she has two other siblings that she doesn't speak much about, and she has no parents. Her reaction to the mention of her siblings are always laced with a painful expression. Mira had told him that she is going to school to have the degree for business because she wants to buy Fairy Tail café one day. To that, Laxus found admirable.

Why was Mira so beautiful? Yet so young. Sigh, Laxus had not been himself. Every white haired female he saw, reminded him of her. This was so wrong.

"How are you today?"

"Fine," he said. The two always had this weird staring contest before she gave him his order.

"It's unusual to see you on a Monday."

Laxus smirked. "Yeah, I need to head down to my office in the city."

Before Mira responded, a voice called out, "Mira! Get me two bottles of Cîroc and three Jack Daniels."

Laxus knew that voice very well. He turned to see his ex: Cana.

Cana, a beautiful brunette with caramel skin, stood dumbfounded as she saw her ex-fiancée talking to Mira.

The two awkwardly stared at one another. To Laxus, she looked exactly the same, except she had more clothes on. Not in a sexual kind of way. Cana usually wore crop tops or bikini tops with capris and gladiator sandals. Today she wore a longer version of a crop top with long sleeves and jeans. Her long brown hair was placed in a high bun.

"H-hi Laxus."

He smiled at her, not knowing what to do. Then a male entered, wrapping his arm around her. He was pale compared to Cana. He had some oriental features. His hair was pulled back into a bun as well, but some form of cloth covered his black bun. The male had tattoos on his face, not that Laxus judged, he has a few of them.

"Hey, babe. What's going on?"

Cana turned to face her boyfriend. "This is Laxus my-"

"Old friend from high school." Laxus greeted the male. The two strong men shook hands.

"Bacchus, I have some new wine for you to see. Come with me." Mira said coming over to the group.

Laxus did a quick once over of Mira before focusing on Cana. As Mira took Bacchus away, Cana and Laxus stood in front of one another in silence.

"So-" the two started at the same time.

Laxus chuckled, and Cana laughed.

"I'm glad you are happy." He said.

"Laxus, I swear I met Bacchus after I broke up with you. Wait that sound so wrong."

He placed his hand up. "Cana, it's cool. I…moved on as well."

She sighed as a sign of relief. Her purple eyes looked at him with love, but not the love of a lover, one of friendship.

"You will make her really happy." She proclaimed.

"If she paid attention to me."

Cana smiled at him. "You will make her happy. You are a Dreyar after all."

"Babe, we hit the jackpot!" Bacchus came out with many bottles of wine and whatever Cana had ordered.

Mira smiled and waved. Cana went over to pay for the bottles.

"No need. Bacchus already paid." Mira said.

Cana nodded and hugged Mira. She waved goodbye to Laxus as they left.

"He didn't pay, did he?" Laxus asked.

"No he did. It's their anniversary, he told me."

Laxus looked at her puzzled. Mira shrugged her shoulders. "He's celebrating one month of them being together."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "So romantic."

Mira giggled. "I think it's absolutely adorable."

Laxus glanced at Mira. This time her smile was genuine. Like she actually loved that kind of thing.

"You like the romantic stuff?"

Mira slightly blushed. "Um, Dr. Dreyar. Your coffee must be cold. I'll get you a new one."

"I'll heat it up when I get to the office."

She handed him the coffee and a muffin.

"I didn't order this." He said as he tried to return it.

"It's on the house." She told him.

Damn, this girl was more and more perfect every time they met up.

"Have a wonderful day."

And he did. He had such a great day, that his grandfather had to check if he had a fever. This lasted until the next morning.

He entered the café feeling a bit of tension in the room. He looked around the old west style café. The men that usually came to flirt with Mira were cowering in fear away from the bar. In front of him, he felt Mira stare him down with that demon stare of her.

He was utterly confused. Why was Mira looking at him like that?

Ignoring the feeling, he went straight to the bar and order his usual.

Mira ignored his greeting.

"Mira, I am speaking to you."

She walked away to the coffee machine, pouring his freshly brewed coffee into a cup. Some of the black essence spilled out. Mira did not clean it up at all and proceeded to give it to him and without the lid as well.

"Mira, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Dr. Dreyar." She responded with venom in her tone. He swore her eyes matched a devil.

Coughing into his empty hand, he said his good byes and excused himself. Throughout the day, he was perplexed. He did not understand why Mira reacted the way she did. Hell, she gave him a free muffin. As he sat in him office waiting for her class to start, Bickslow entered the room.

"Hey, L what did you do to Freed?" he asked.

"Freed? Is something the matter?"

"Remember when we saw you yesterday just outside of the café?"

Laxus nodded.

"And you gave him that muffin."

Laxus stopped. Maybe Mira saw him and felt offended that he did that. Shit, he made a huge mistake.

"He had the runs this morning, so he's not coming today."

"w-what? How?"

Bickslow shrugged his shoulders. "He just got sick out of nowhere. He thinks you gave him a poisoned muffin."

"I'll talk to Mira about it."

"Mira? Your new girlfriend? Is that's why you are so chipper and less grumpy all the time?"

"I'm not chipper. I don't do chipper."

Bickslow laughed. "Whatever. But just came to tell you that piece of information since you never respond to your texts."

He had no words to that for it was true.

As Bickslow left, Laxus pondered about what happened to Freed. He felt bad. Mira felt offended. It was a free gift after all. He was going to apologize to her tonight.

During class, as he reviewed the test and the quiz due to the students' requests, he felt the daggers being stabbed into his soul. When class was done, he asked Mira to stay.

Since it was getting colder at night, Mira's clothes were less exposed. The sleeves were longer, the pants covered her beautiful snow white legs. Her scowl became more obvious, and her eyes almost seemed reptilian.

"Yes, Dr. Dreyar?"

"I want to discuss your attitude today."

Her eyes switched to that innocence he knew very well. "What attitude?"

Laxus gave her a stern look. One that he used when he was truly upset. This in turn caused Mira to flinch ever so slightly. She cleared her throat and listened to Laxus.

"Mirajane, I do not deal well with students who give me attitude where I have not done anything wrong to them. I am sorry if I gave the muffin to my friend freed. I did not mean it."

"You think this is about a muffin?" she asked.

Laxus, confused, was about to say something before he saw Mira tears.

"Mira? What's wrong?"

She turned from him. "N-nothing. I'm sorry as well. I truly am sorry." She said walking away.

Laxus grabbed her arm, twirling her back to him. She stopped herself by placing her hands on his white and blue stripped shirt. The black vest he wore made him look like a male model for Armani than a business professor.

The two stared at each other with intensity. Mira gasped as Laxus breathed in her scent. The only thing that stopped between them was themselves. To which, Mira took the initiative by placing her right hand around his neck to bring his head down towards hers. The two kissed with a fiery burn that never wanted to extinguish. Laxus pulled Mira towards the desk. She sat on the desk opening her legs to give him access to settle between them.

The battle of tongues went on. His vest and shirt were opened showing off his incredible abs and tattoos. Mira's lace red bra was what she sported at the time.

They broke away for a second.

Her hair was wild and flowy all over his desk.

"God, you are beautiful."

She smiled at him. "Even more than that girl you are interested in?"

"What girl?"

"The one you told Cana about."

Laxus blinked several times. He laughed, he laughed so hard that his emotions dispersed. Getting up from his desk and off of Mira, Laxus began to put back his clothes properly.

"What?" Mira asked, picking up her shirt from the floor.

"You were jealous."

His answer shocked Mira. "I-I am not."

Laxus gave her a look of disbelief.

She blushed. "S-so what if I am. Is it so bad that I like you? Even though I'm not supposed to."

Laxus steeped closer to her. "I'm glad I am not alone with these feelings. And I'm not supposed to either." He said before kissing her again.

* * *

 **Gasp, I think I went a little too far? Oh well, the story is meant to be short anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we?" Mira asked as she walked with Laxus to his office.

Just moments ago, they were in the brink of doing something extremely illegal in terms of the university rules.

Laxus coughed into his closed hand. Mira, all dolled up once more, joined him as he strolled to his office. She must have really want an answer.

Sighing, Laxus couldn't answer her. This was wrong, yet felt so right. Oh the struggle of attraction, why must you be so cruel?

"If you are afraid of the consequences, I understand that part. But what does your heart tell you?" She asked to defend her case. "I'm all for it. I do keep secrets. Especially about my personal life, but if you don't want to, I understand."

Laxus glanced at her. He was happy no one was in the hallways or by his office room. He stopped just before opening his office. His secretary had left for the day. Someone was on his side. Talking something very personal to Mira was uncomfortable as it was even if they had privacy.

"Mira, I-I do have feelings for you. Trust me, you do NOT know how attracted I am of you. But…"

"But?" She pressed on as he hesitated.

"I'm your professor. You are my student. I can't. We can't."

"But Laxus…"

He inwardly groaned. He loved the way she said his name, especially with that pleading tone of hers.

"Mira, can I at least think about it? I mean this could ruin my career."

Mira nodded. She understood. He knew she did. Mira was not dumb, but the heart wants what it wants. And they want each other.

Was he ready for that type of commitment though? He proposed to Cana and she dumped him two days later. And Cana is much older than Mira. Twenty six, but age shouldn't matter, Mira has her life together. Cana wanted to drink and party all the time. He could need someone like Mira. She was level headed, more intelligent beyond her years. Has her goals figured out. There is just their relationship status.

He brought his attention back to Mira. Her curious eyes stared at him in wonder. He pondered on what other expression Mira can do with just her eyes. Ugh.

"Fuck it." He proclaimed before kissing the shit out of her.

* * *

Laxus awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. No, He and Mira did not have sex. He was not that type of man nor was she that type of female. Though they were about to have sex on top of his desk last night in the lecture room, he had to restrain himself. He cared for Mira and wanted to treat her right. This was a whole new relationship. A whole new person. And he changed as well.

That night, He kindly dropped Mira off at her apartment and asked her out on a date. Of course she agreed. Now, he has to find a nice place to go to without being seen by students, co-workers, friends, and especially his grandfather.

As Laxus went to work and did his usual tasks, his mind was elsewhere. He had to do right by Mira. Show her that he is serious and not someone that is playing with her heart. Yes there is a problem called "lust," but Laxus can control himself. Before Cana, he had not had a female companion for five years. And he does not go both ways, so Laxus is capable of waiting.

He just hoped that Mira does not provoke his desires. She is a vixen.

Arriving at her home, Laxus decided that the wise thing to do was to pick her up at her door. Mira lived in a small apartment building. Very cozy, big enough for her siblings. All three of them work and go to school. Laxus could not imagine how difficult it must be for them, and for Mira given that she is the oldest.

Laxus stood in front of the door with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. Why did he agree to this again? To introduce himself, right? No, maybe because he wanted to get lucky? No, that wasn't it.

The hand with the champagne bottle rang the doorbell of the second door to the left on the second floor, a huge male, taller than Laxus opened the door. His muscles were bigger than two of Laxus' put together. The scar on his right made him look intimidating, but Laxus was not scared. Before becoming a professor, he was a badass spoiled brat.

"You must be Laxus?" the white haired male asked. If it wasn't for his hair color, Laxus would not think that he and Mira were related. Her pale skin compared to his tan skin was like comparing a dog and a cat. Completely different.

"Yeah," he held out his hand. "You must be Elfman, pleasure." Elfman repeated the gesture and shook Laxus hand.

"Come in, big sis is getting ready."

"Is that him?" a squeaky voiced girl asked.

A smaller version of Mira came to view. She had short white hair, big round blue yes, and Laxus recognized her as Natsu's girlfriend, Lisanna.

"Professor Dreyar? You're dating Mira?" Lisanna asked.

"Hey Lisanna. How are you? Natsu's not here right?" Laxus asked worriedly.

Lisanna's face gave Laxus the impression that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Isn't Natsu your boyfriend?" he questioned to clarify the previous question he asked.

Lisanna laughed. "Oh, no Natsu and I and broke up earlier this summer. We are just friends now."

A bit of relief washed over Laxus.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in." the tall white haired man said.

"Thanks." Laxus entered the apartment.

The apartment was small, too small. Maybe perfect for Mira alone, but with two other people and Elfman being as huge as he was, there was no way they lived comfortable. The long hallway led to a small living room with a four-seater wooden table, a large three seat couch and a small plasma hanging from the beige wall. To the left of the end of the hallway was the kitchen.

While waiting, he spoke with Elfman about sports. Football was their favorite topic. It went from favorite teams to the disasters from each super bowl to the best all-time player.

"I'm ready." Mira announced before entering Laxus' view.

Laxus stood in complete awe as Mira entered the room. Mira's hair was placed in a high bun, her bangs were loose and covered most of her face. Her dress was a navy blue halter top with an exposed back and low neckline. The dress stopped a bit above her knees. Mira had simple eyeliner, lip gloss and mascara, not that she needed it. Thank the heavens for her body.

"You look beautiful." Laxus heard himself say.

Mira smiled at him. "I think we should go now." Mira grabbed a white shawl and her purse.

Laxus agreed and said his farewells to the siblings. He guided Mira by the hand to his car.

"Did you bring flats? They look like they hurt." He asked referring to her five inch black platforms.

Mira shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

* * *

The drive to the restaurant took almost an hour due to traffic. During that time, Mira spoke about work and all the latest gossip. Apparently, Lisanna dumped Natsu for an older guy, but Mira doesn't know who that older guy is. Mira was not the type to pry into her siblings business. Also, Lucy had been coming by the café more to hang out with Natsu. It became a coincidence that her best friend Erza, who is the manager of Fairy Tail is dating Laxus' best friend Jellal.

"Huh, so we have friends in common?" Mira joked.

"How did we not ever meet?"

"I don't go out much. To be honest I bought this dress today because I had nothing to wear."

"Apparently going last minute shopping is a good thing."

Mira giggled. "Jellal and Erza are also seven years apart. She knew him since she was young and always had a crush on him. He was hesitant because of their age, but Jellal couldn't help it. He loves her."

Laxus chuckled. He definitely has to text Jellal later for advice. These females are a rare form of human indeed.

Finally, they arrived at the Restaurant, Blue Pegasus. Laxus knew the owner as an old friend of his grandfather. Mr. Robert, who used to be the best looking man in Magnolia, before age caught up. Now he's a cross dressing werido with a temper.

Blue Pegasus was a five star restaurant with the best food in all of Fiore. It had three floors for locals, VIPs, and catering parties. It is known for their variety of foods and desserts. The white building had long glass windows for the guests to see the ocean view from their seats. It had lights all over the tall trees and shrubs brightening the entrance way to the establishment. It was the best place for a first date or an anniversary.

Laxus exited the car as the entered where the valet was waiting. He jogged to the other side and opened the door for Mira. Mira held onto his hand. The valet gave Laxus a ticket before entering in the car. Laxus guided Mira inside. The host for the evening was a good friend of Laxus as well.

"Hey, Hibiki." Laxus greeted.

"Laxus and-Oh hello beautiful," Hibiki said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Watch it," Laxus warned.

Hibiki laughed. "Got it, got it. You're early for your reservation, but I'll help you out." He called out his friends Ren and Yuki to set a table for them.

Once the table was ready, Laxus and Mira sat in silence. Their table was by the window. Mira's eyes shined with amusement as she looked at the ocean view. Their waiter came over to gather their order.

"Give me a few minutes." Laxus told him. The waiter left.

"This is so lovely." Mira told Laxus.

"I'm glad you like this. I was nervous for bringing you here. I didn't know if you liked this sort of thing."

"No, I like trying new things."

"What are thinking of getting?" Laxus asked her as he looked at the menu.

"I don't know yet."

The waiter came back for their order.

"I'll have the Bleu Steak and Mira?" he asked her.

"The same, but I want more steak sauce on the side please."

"How would you like it done?" the waiter asked as he wrote their orders down.

"Well done." Both of them stated.

"Anything to drink?" he added.

"Just water." Laxus said. Drinks were his enemy, he had to drive and it was more of a temptation.

"No problem." The waiter grabbed the menus and left to place their order.

"Their desserts look so good." Mira said.

"You want some to go?"

Mira nodded. While they waited for the food, Laxus took the opportunity to get to know each other better. Laxus learned more about Mira. She loves the colors pink and purple. She used to do martial arts with Erza when they were thirteen. He even told her Lisanna got into a really huge accident back when Mira was eighteen. A car hit her and Elfman on their way to school. Elfman couldn't shield her fast enough and Lisanna took the most damage. She was in a coma for two months and needed Rehab right after.

"That's why I'm twenty one taking the same classes as my siblings. I had to quit school to work to pay off medical bills. Lisanna is okay now. She works at a veterinarian's office. Elfman works as a construction worker. He's also done with school since he's just getting his associates."

"Wow, Mira that's wow. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. You are really the strongest person I have ever met."

"Its fine, I'm great now. What about you?"

"Uh, my life wasn't as…different as yours. My mother died giving birth to me. My father abandoned me when I was a teenager, I don't know where he is. So my grandfather raised me. We never view things eye to eye much. But we have a good relationship now."

"And look at the wonderful person you became from being raised by such a man."

Laxus blushed a bit. He couldn't really answer her. Mira always made his tongue twist. What a demon.

"So Laxus, I was wondering, maybe after this…we could head over to your place?" Mira added to his silence.

Laxus coughed loudly, before gulping down the water that was placed before him.

"So?" Mira asked.

All he could do was nod.

* * *

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short one today. Def. rated M. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The ride back home after the date happened fast. No traffic whatsoever. He and Mira barely spoke. Probably since both were anticipating what would happen after they enter his apartment. He parked in his reserved spot in the building's garage and took the elevator up twelve floors. He guided Mira to his apartment 10A. The garage was two floors down from the main floor. As soon as he placed his key to go inside, the two began making out. He held Mira against his closed door. There was no time for anything, but just the two of them enjoying each other's company as soon as possible.

"L-Laxus…" Mira moaned as Laxus ravished her neck.

Mira's beautiful groans and moans were music to his ears as Laxus played with the inside of her thighs, so dangerously close to his desired destination. Mira held onto his back for strength and support, her right leg draped over his waist as her left was trying to withhold her body. The date was absolutely wonderful and her being in his home was the best idea ever.

Laxus would have never thought he would fall for a student. He would always think his future wife would be a fellow professor or some chick he met at a business conference, not his student. Yeah he said it, his future wife. Because if he were to ever let Mira go, he would be devastated.

Mira arched her back as Laxus inserted one finger into her. Her nails dug deeper into his skin, as he was shirtless. Mira had only her underwear on since Laxus removed the items as soon as she came in. Her heels were on the right side of the room.

"Damn Mira!" he panted.

"Make it count." She demanded.

Laxus smirked. He released her. Too weak to stand, he saw as she slid on the ground. And if she was like this, imagine how she will be when they finally have sex.

Laxus gathered his in his arms, placing her on the light brown couch in the living room. She sat up, recovering from the teasing and nibbling he just did to her.

"I told you to make it count." She said.

Laxus kissed her forehead, nose, lips. He licked at her neck, both breasts, and her stomach before crouching in front of her. Laxus pushed her back against the couch, lifted both legs up to remove her soaked and damaged pink panties. Laxus stared at Mira with lust, love and possessive. He heard her whine when he placed both legs over her shoulders.

"Laxus. Hurry." She gasped before he disappeared between her thighs.

Laxus could feel Mira lifting her body from the headset of the couch. He paused as her hands ran through his hair, while he ate her up. She cried his name before truly releasing all that she was to him. And Laxus happily cleaned her up.

Laxus removed himself away from her body to see how worn out she truly was. If he wasn't satisfied with his work then he knew that she was.

"I guess my work is done." He joked as Mira relaxed against the couch. Her naked form was a blessing to his eyes.

Mira called him back. Laxus knelt down so they can meet eye to eye. "Trust me. You won't be saying that when I get my hands on you, Mr. Dreyar."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he asked before kissing her.

"Depends on how you feel when you're the one who's aching for more." She made Laxus help her up. "I want to shower. Care to join me?"

And he did. The bathroom was huge. Big enough to be a bedroom. The walls were white while the floors were black marble. To the left, there was a Jacuzzi tub, pearl white, with a large mirror hanging on the wall beside it. The steps were black marble too. Towards the right was a door. It opened to reveal a toilet, which was kind of a genius design. Next to the door was the shower. The platinum glass shower had a large square shower head that could rinse off any substance from Laxus' huge body. The shower was so large that he and Mira can stand and be very comfortable without any issues.

Laxus had to hold himself back as Mira worked his member with her hands and mouth. He could not hold onto anything, but her head. The water poured down on the two as they did their activities. Damn, Mira was good. He hoped she didn't learn this from some asshole. He looked to his right and gasped. The mirror by the Jacuzzi tub was right across from the shower. Laxus could see everything despite the steam from the shower.

He hissed when he could feel himself getting closer. He groaned when he reached his own peak. He stared down as Mira gulped down what he released. He lifted her up and held her to his body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

He could feel Mira kissing his pecs before she pushed herself away.

"Silly, I wanted to do that." She said before grabbing the soap to lather up her body again. Laxus helped her out.

About fifteen minutes later, the couple dried themselves and laid in Laxus' king sized bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she stood quiet.

"Nothing, you wore me out." She teased.

"Mira, seriously."

Mira sighed. She sat up, not caring if her breasts were exposed. "I just can't help, but think about you and Cana."

"Me and Cana? Mira that was a long time ago."

"But she lived here, in this gorgeous place with you. I feel like I'm invading her space."

Laxus shifted over to Mira. He placed his hand under her chin to kiss her.

"I'm with you now. You are mine. Not Cana. Okay? Nothing of hers is here. If you want I'll let you decorate something to remind me of you."

She clapped her hand together. "Really? I was thinking of adding flowers to the dining table and a touch of pink could liven this place up."

"No, no pink. Reminds me of Pepto-Bismol."

Her disappointed face was so adorable. But he would never admit that to her.

"A little bit of pink." He eventually gave in.

Mira smiled. She kissed him with much happiness. He replied back with the same emotion, then things became more heated. Laxus moved towards the middle of the bed, his pillows supporting him. He pulled Mira on top of him, her bottom rested on his strong thighs.

"I never did this before." Mira confessed.

"What? Sex or riding a guy?" he joked nipping at her chest.

"Laxus, why you have to say it like that?" She lifted her body closer to his, so he could have better access.

"I'm very blunt Mira." He stated.

"I never rode a guy." She said.

"Well, there's a first for everything." Laxus lifted her up a bit. Mira took initiative and guided herself to align with Laxus. She slowly consumed him. Their breathing faltered. Heavy heaves as she slowly went down more. Laxus held onto her hips and she held onto his shoulders. When they were finally connected, Mira's instinct caved in and she moved with a rhythm. Up, down, rolled her hips. Up, down, rolled. Laxus went along with her movements by matching it with a hard thrust.

After a while, Laxus could not take it. Mira was the best. Laxus held on her hips as he relaxed against his pillows. It had been far too long since he had sex.

Laxus came out of his own world when he felt her walls closing in on him. He groaned as Mira's panting became higher in pitch and her nails dug into his skin. She was coming close very soon, and he right along with her.

"Wait, I forgot…ugh…condom." He said sitting up.

Mira kissed him, and he completely forgot what he had to do next. Their rhythm lasted until the two came together in pure bliss. Mira removed her lips from his. Laxus stared into her blue eyes.

"Mira, I-I…" he couldn't speak.

"Laxus, I love you." She confessed. Laxus froze in place.

Realizing what she had done, Mira quickly removed herself from Laxus. The separation left them down feeling dead. She went to the living room to gather her things.

"It's best that I should go now." She said.

Laxus got up from the bed not caring if he was naked as the day he was born.

"Where are you going?" he told her.

"H-home. I can't be here." She didn't look at her in the eyes.

"Why? Because you confessed you love me though we just became a couple just the other day?"

Mira tried fighting Laxus, but he wouldn't let go.

"What if I told you, I love you, too?" He admitted.

It was Mira's turn to freeze. "W-what?"

He closed the gap between them by holding her close to his body. "I loved you the moment I laid my eyes upon you. I'm not the romantic type of guy, but I think love at first sight does exist."

"Don't be so mussy on me Dreyar, it's not like you." She commented.

"Let's go back to bed Mira. Ill drop you off at home, then take you to work."

"I have tomorrow off." She admitted.

Laxus gave Mira the most playful smile she would ever see. "Then, I guess you're not sleeping tonight."

"I wasn't playing on it." She said before he whisked her off to bed.

* * *

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Shush," Laxus whispered when Mira's whimpers grew louder. Who knew that secretly having sex in his office was such a turn on?

It's late November and the day before Thanksgiving vacation. Laxus was not going to see his girlfriend until next Tuesday. A week without Mira was not part of his plan. But he had promised Bixslow, Freed, and Evergreen that he would celebrate Thanksgiving within Freed's estate up north from Magnolia. He wished he could take Mira. But he can't afford for his friends to know that he was dating his student.

His papers were scattered all the floor. His laptop was close to falling off, but Mira held onto it as Laxus took her from the back. Her black tutu miniskirt tickled his stomach. Her purple buttoned crop top hung from the lamp next to his door. Laxus was missing a few clothing himself. Shirt, tie, and pants were lost somewhere in his office. His boxers were wrapped around his ankles, as Mira's lacey underwear laid so close to it.

Laxus hesitated to continue. Mira stopped moving. He wanted her to beg him. Laxus could be a bit sadist sometimes.

"G-go on," she said.

"Nope," he refused.

Mira pushed herself back, making him enter her further. Laxus lost a breath of air when she did this.

"Damn you." He said, then finished what they started.

* * *

"I hate that you are leaving me." Mira said sitting on his desk, not caring of how disheveled she looked.

She did look hot in Laxus' eyes. Her white hair messy like she just awoke from her bed. Her shirt was a bit ripped. Totally not Laxus' fault, though no one told him to grab onto her shirt as she gave him a hickey on his stomach. That was going to stay there for a month.

"I promised. If I didn't, I would have taken you away to a cottage."

"Sorry, I would have refused." Mira said, finally fixing her hair.

"And why is that?" he turned to the mirror hanging near the door to retie his tie.

"Well, you gave me a ten page paper to do and my other classes want me to study for tests before our final exams in two weeks."

"Right, that paper. Have you started?"

"Not discussing papers with you after we just had sex. We will talk in class." Mira said. She kissed him on the lips, before leaving.

He was glad his secretary was gone today. Early head start for the holidays. Just in case, Laxus sprayed febreze all over the office to take away the sex smell.

After class was over, Laxus met his friends outside Freed's office. They all ended their own classes early to get to the estate as soon as possible. Where were they?

"Laxus!" Evergreen sang as she walked towards him with Bixslow by her side.

"Finally, I was about to go home." Laxus said.

"And make Freed cry? That poor man." Bixslow laughed.

Laxus knew that Freed had some form of sentiments for him. Though Freed was Laxus' best friend, it did feel weird knowing that a friend from the same sex has feelings for him.

"You're right. I will never live that down."

"If you had other plans, why didn't you say no before?" Evergreen asked.

"I didn't have a girlfriend before." He subconsciously answered.

"WHAT!?" they both yelled. Freed included as he exited his office.

Crap, what did he say?

* * *

Laxus massaged his temples as the group bombarded him with questions of Mira.

"How did you meet her?" Evergreen asked.

"Is she hot? Cana was hot, but is hotter than her?" Bixslow asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"How long have you been dating?" Freed questioned.

"How old is she?"

"How does she look like?"

"Is she short, tall, fat, skinny, long hair?"

"Is she hot?"

"ALRIGHT!" Laxus yelled. They stopped instantly. Laxus sighed. "I met her back in August. She was working at a café I go to. She was not into me at all, but as you know that didn't last for long. We became a couple a few weeks ago. And I am very much into her." Laxus confessed.

"How does she look like?" Evergreen asked again.

"She's about your height, big beautiful blue eyes, long hair, a bright smile, and when she is upset she won't hesitate to really hurt you."

"How old is she?" Bixslow asked.

Laxus hesitated to answer. Should he tell them her real age or make up an age?

"In her twenties." He said. Technically, he was not lying.

"So secretive. Do we know her?" Evergreen pushed.

"Maybe, maybe not. And can we not speak about her. It makes me want to run back to her."

"Wow, this one may be the one." Bixslow said.

"Why would say that?" Laxus asked.

"Even with Cana, you wanted to run away to hang out with me and Freed any chance you get."

Laxus never realized that before. Even on their good days, Laxus still wanted to be avoid any fights and go hang out with the guys. Though he and Mira just started, Laxus had this feeling that he would not try to sneak away to go hang.

Once they reached the estate, Laxus was first to bolt out to his bedroom. A whole week without seeing Mira was going to be his death.

Two hours later, Laxus awoke from a nap he didn't know he had taken. A knock was heard from the door.

"Enter," he said.

Bixslow entered with a beer in his hand. "Finally, you woke up. Always tired, huh?"

"Always getting drunk huh?"

Bixslow laughed as he sat down on the couch across from Laxus' king sized bed. "Yeah, my baby says that all the time about me."

"Baby? So I'm not the only one secretly dating someone?"

"Nope, I'm the president of that club."

"Interesting, how is the relationship?" Laxus was never one to pry, but Bixslow was rarely someone who told his business.

"She's upset that I came here. She wanted me to meet her family."

"And why didn't you?"

Bixslow shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, I'm afraid. This one seems too real. Like I'm falling for her. I met her over the summer. She worked at a beach resort I stayed at. I flirted with her a bit, but she wasn't having that. She even called me a pervert. I knew she had to be mine. I guess I kind of stalked her a bit before she finally spoke to me. I asked her out and we hit it off. She told me she broke up with her boyfriend of four years because she felt like he was falling in love with his best friend, but didn't notice it. I guess I was rebound. It was totally a summer fling. The sex was great. The beach was our favorite spot."

"Thanks for the imagery."

"Sorry, but had to mention it. I wanted to continue, but she refused. I wasn't going lie, it hurt. But I had to move on, had no choice right. So when I was walking passed Main Street, I saw her walk out from this café called, 'Fairy Tail,'" Bixslow said.

Laxus inwardly screamed.

"I saw her, talking with this chick that could be her twin, but she was clearly older. I greeted her. I asked her out again and surprisingly she agreed. Now we have been together for a good two months."

"This girl…is she short, with short white hair, and named Lisanna Strauss?"

Bixslow made a face. "Why do you ask?"

"She used to be a student of mine and a student of the university. She's nine years younger than you!"

"So what? I love her. That's not going to stop me." Bixslow confessed.

Laxus stared at him in disbelief. "I sound like a total hypocrite."

"Why you say that? Your girl is younger than you too?"

Laxus sighed out in frustration. "My girlfriend's name is Mirajane Strauss. Lisanna's older sister, and she's my student."

"I knew it!" Evergreen yelled out. Laxus jumped up as Ever entered the room with Freed.

"I saw the way she looked at you when I spoke to you in your office last week. And I saw the way you looked at her." Ever admitted.

"Wait, so you lied about Lisanna to get me to confess about Mira?" Laxus turned to Bixslow.

"Nope, I'm dating your girl's baby sister, and I knew about you and Mira through Lis."

"So what was the point of this?"

"For you to stop lying to us. We are your best friends Laxus." Freed began to say.

"And we support your relationship with Mira. She's a bright girl. I had her one semester. All As." Evergreen added.

"And she's hot too." Bixslow joked.

Laxus was glad that he went on this trip. He gathered his friends and hugged him. And he was not much of a hugger.

* * *

"I'm only going to say this once: Don't hurt Laxus' feelings!" Ever lectured Mira as she sat on Laxus' couch. The group was back from Thanksgiving vacation. They all drank until they passed out all those days and slept like they never slept before. Laxus invited them over when Mira came to get to know her.

Mira nodded with understanding. Laxus wanted to laugh so badly, but he knew if he did Mira would hurt him later for it.

"Ever, relax, Mira might break a few bones in Lax body, but she won't hurt his feelings. The Strauss sisters should be feared." Bixslow joked.

"Do you have anything to say?" Ever asked Mira.

"No, I'm just glad that Laxus has good people by his side. And I promise I won't hurt Laxus. I love him very much." Mira said with much confidence and sincerity in her voice that Ever smiled just knowing Laxus got a good woman.

"Well, then now that you were about to kill my girlfriend, I think I should call this a night." Laxus said.

"Why?" Freed asked.

"Because I have not seen my girlfriend for a week and would like some alone time. Got it?" Laxus said.

Ever and Mira blushed, while Bixslow laughed and Freed froze. Within minutes, Laxus kicked them out.

"You didn't have to do that." Mira said getting up to go to the door.

"What are you doing?" Laxus said walking behind her.

"Telling your friends to come back."

"No," he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. "I missed you." He said, his hand going under her shirt, traveling to her perfect breasts.

"No, you just missed my body." She said, gasping when he undid her bra.

Laxus smirked as he lifted her shirt, and turned her to face him. Mira's beautiful blue eyes stared lovingly into his.

"Trust me, I missed you as well. But a man has needs." He said gathering her in his arms to take her to his room.

Mira laughed. "I hope I can satisfy them." She joked.

"Yes, you will." He said before slamming the door shut.

* * *

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Cana is getting married." Mira said as she laid next to Laxus on his couch. They were watching a documentary. It went on commercial when she announced it.

"Wow, that's great." Laxus said, though it did sting in a way.

"Her father isn't really happy about it. But as long as she is, he is. That's what he told me."

Cana's father, Gildarts is the current owner Fairy Tail. He purchased it from Mavis Vermillion, a short female woman that's about Laxus' age who looked like a middle school student. She sold the place to get money for her wedding back a few years ago. She was getting married to Natsu's older brother, Zeref. Last Laxus heard, Mavis was pregnant.

"Gildarts wants her to do the ceremony at Fairy Tail." Mira told him. "And she invited me and a plus one, so I was thinking…"

"No." he denounced.

Mira stared at him. "Why not? We are together now."

Laxus looked away from whatever they were watching to face Mira. "Ex-fiancée shows up with his new girlfriend on the happiest day of a female's life." He said.

Mira scowled. "I get it, but can you think of it as closure for the both of you? I really feel like every time you guys are in the same room, the temperature drops twenty degrees."

Mira did have a point. It was always so awkward being in the same room as Cana. He often saw her more because he would go pick up Mira after work sometimes. And there she was laughing and drinking with Bacchus and his friends. The room would turn cold after the two eyed one another. Bacchus was too drunk to notice, but Mira always looked sad. Like she did now.

"I'll just ask Erza then." She said disappointed, and went to reach her phone.

Laxus stopped her. "I'll go. When is the wedding?"

"Next Saturday at five."

Laxus nodded and went back to watching TV. He felt when Mira kissed his cheek and rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"You're the best." She said.

* * *

Saturday, Laxus really wanted to go back home. He, Jellal. Mira and Erza sat in the front next to a very pregnant Mavis and her husband, Zeref. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia sat behind them. Mira and Laxus acted like they didn't know each other. She spoke to Erza half the time. Laxus spoke with Jellal. Jellal patted Laxus' shoulders sympathetically, knowing the situation. Jellal being his best friend since high school knew everything about the man. Though Laxus did truly love Mira, it hurt him to see Cana get married when she rejected his proposal.

Laxus eyed Bacchus who was nervous as hell, but knew how to clean up. He cut off his bun and had a regular short trimmed look. Laxus nodded in approval. Then the music started to play. All the guests rose up to see a depressed Gildarts walk Cana down the aisle. Laxus' eyes widened when he saw her. Cana wore a strapless tight fitted laced ivory dress. She wore no veil or shoes, Cana was always free spirited. As she approached her groom, Laxus noticed something he never saw in their relationship. Her face was radiant. True love shined in her eyes. This was how closure happened, seeing the person you once loved truly happy. Maybe Cana felt the same about him. Laxus smiled as Cana looked at him, surprised he was there. Cana smiled back, her eyes apologizing to him. He shook his head. Everything was all good between them.

The priest began to speak and Gildarts sobbed. The rest of the wedding was a blur. He came home with Mira afterward.

"I'm glad you went." She said.

"I'm glad too." He told her.

The two stared at one another. He knew his eyes were just like Cana's whenever he looked at Mira. "I love you." He said.

Mira kissed him, slowly, passionately. Her lips quivered. Laxus knew she wanted to cry. He knew he hurt her every time he entered Fairy Tail and stared at Cana. He knew that she wanted for him to have closure for himself, but also for their relationship. He felt her tugging at his tie. He smirk while they continued to make out. Laxus let her untie his tie, unbutton his shirt and pants. He unzipped her dress. Moments later, the couple were stark naked, making out against the wall in his bedroom. Laxus lifted Mira up in his arms, her breasts squished against his chest. Their bodies felt like they molded into one.

Laxus paused. "Mira…condom." He said trying to go to his drawer. Mira stopped him.

"I'm on the pill. Don't worry."

He had to worry. Mira could not get pregnant, at least not now. He released her to get the few condoms from his drawer. He turned to see Mira laying on his bed. He smirked. His scar raising up, looking more like a lightning bolt.

"How did you get that scar?" she asked.

He climbed on top of her, kissing her neck. When she giggled, he answered, "I had a fight with my father." He told her. He didn't want to go into further details about his past while he was trying to make love to his girlfriend.

Mira gave him such a look of sadness. She rose her head and kissed his scar. She kissed him all over his face and neck.

"I love you, too." She said back.

Laxus claimed her lips once more before placing the condom on and entering her quickly. The feel of Mira was marvelous. Her back arched up causing her white hair to cascade down on the bed. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as he continued to thrust into her. Laxus knew how convenient a contraceptive would be because he could not resist the feel of Mira's body against his own. He loved everything about her.

"L-l…" was all she could say before she was done. She released her hold from Laxus and settled into the bed, ready to sleep for an entire day. It was a shame she had to work the next day.

"Mira, I should really take you home." Laxus told her as he rested his head on her chest.

"I'll wake up extra early tomorrow and go to work. I'm too tired."

"I have to create your final exams so I don't think this is going to work out." Laxus mentioned.

He knew Mira hated when he spoke about school while they were in their couple mode. But realistically he was a professor before a boyfriend.

Mira groaned with extreme frustration. She threw Laxus off of her, went to the bathroom and locked the door. She was upset. He just dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and grabbed his keys as he waited for her. She emerged some time later, fully dressed.

In the car there was more silence. Mira was on her phone, while he paid attention to the road.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Trying to fix my schedule for next semester."

"What was it like before?

"Well its mostly business. I already have my general requirements."

"Okay? So which classes are there left?" he drove past the university. He was close to Mira's home.

"I'm taking 'Budgeting' with Professor Wakaba. An accounting class with Professor Macao. Management with Professor Jose. And part ii of business and finance with you." Mira said.

"You're going to take BUSFIN 203? That's a very hard class Mira. Most of my seniors barely passed it and on top of it, you're taking Management with Jose. He's a tougher guy than I am."

"Wakaba and Macao are easy As." Mira said.

"True, but still I think you should think about it."

"So should I drop your class then? Or since it's going to be very hard next semester, we should not see one another during that time?"

Laxus stopped the car suddenly. Luckily it was in front of her building. He turned to her. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

Mira looked at him with a surprised look. "No, Laxus. I would never. I'm just saying that because I have to take these classes. I have next semester and then one more year after that. Then I can graduate. I need my 100 percent focus on these classes. Should I change you with Professor Precht then?"

Laxus sighed. Precht was his mentor. The man taught Laxus everything he knows about business besides his grandfather. He was the toughest professor there was.

"No. I promise I won't jump on you next semester whenever I see you in class."

Mira smiled at him.

"But I can't promise Christmas break. Where do you want to go?"

"Away." Mira admitted. "Gildarts is closing the café from the 23rd to the 30th. He believes everyone deserves a break."

"Okay. If you can score a 90 or higher in the final, I'll take you anywhere you want to go, no matter the cost."

"And if it's under 90?" Mira asked, ready to accept the challenge.

"No Christmas for you." He teased.

"Deal!"

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Laxus asked as he handed her exam back.

98 was her score. Was he dating a genius?

Mira was cooking some homemade soup when he gave it to her. "I do love the snow. Can we go skiing?"

Laxus thought about it. Skiing was not bad at all. He thought of renting a nice cottage or a big room in the ski resort and how nice it would be for him and Mira to cozy up by a warm fireplace…naked of course.

"I actually know a place. Gray's brother Lyon is a ski instructor." Mira suggested.

"Uh, wouldn't that be a bad idea. Given the fact that I am your professor and your boyfriend."

Mira scowled at his statement. "But he could give me free lessons."

Laxus shook his head. I have a better idea. Let's go far, where no one will know us and we can be together freely instead of sneaking off."

Mira nodded, agreeing with him. Laxus went up to her and gave her a quick kiss.

Later on that night, while Mira was asleep. Laxus was researching for the perfect gift for Mira. He went to the ring section of his favorite jeweler. He glanced at her to see if she was still sleeping. He continued until he found the perfect ring for her. He hoped she will accept it.

* * *

 **Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

"You'll call us if anything goes wrong?" Lisanna asked Mira. Laxus rolled his eyes in annoyance. This was the tenth time she asked that.

Mira giggled then hugged her to assure her. Mira proceeded to whisper something in Lisanna's ear, which caused the young Strauss sibling to blush.

Laxus and Mira said their goodbyes to both siblings as they walked out of the apartment. In the elevator, Laxus asked, "what did you say to Lis?" Lis was a nickname that Bixlow made up and everyone started using it.

"Oh, nothing." She said, giving her signature secretive smile.

"Huh," he grunted.

The couple entered the car and Laxus drove carefully to the resort he booked. It was far from Magnolia, about four hours away. Remote resort with indoor pools, Laxus' favorite. Spacious apartment-like rooms with a Jacuzzi for a tub. A zip-line built inside the resort, and so much more. It was the best. Bixlow's family owns the resort. The secret rich boy introduced it to Laxus and his friends on one of Bixlow's birthdays.

Four hours turned into seven due to the snowy weather and traffic, but they had made it safe and sound. The couple checked into the empty resort and settled in their room. Later on, Laxus relaxed against the hot tub. The heat bubbling water soothed the aching tendons of Laxus' body. Driving for seven hours straight was straining. It hurt his arms to keep the wheel steady. There were a few times that they almost skidded off the road. Laxus drove super careful afterwards.

He heard the door open. Must have been Mira. He settled into the water more, then felt movement. He opened his eyes to find the love of his life, completely naked, across from him. Laxus smirked at the sight and gestured Mira to come closer. She did. Mira settled her whole body on top of Laxus'.

"This is a great Christmas present." He teased.

Mira rose a bit to straddle his hips. Laxus stuck out his tongue to lick the left breast that came in contact with his face. Mira whimpered. Her arms rested on his shoulders. Laxus continued to do magic with his tongue on both breasts as he placed one hand on her hip and the other traveling to the marvelous place between her legs.

To Laxus, the sound of Mira's moans were music to his ears. He proceeded with the movement of his fingers inside of her until she cried out his name. She relaxed for a bit. Mira kissed Laxus with all her might, her desire spilling all over. He happily kissed her back with the same force. Mira removed Laxus' hand to replace it with his more than ready member. The couple groaned loudly when they connected.

"I swear I love you." Laxus said.

"I love you too." She said. She moaned, tilting her head back once she reached her climax. Mira and Laxus did not care they were having sex in a Jacuzzi. It reminded them of his apartment.

That night, Laxus stirred to Mira shifting closer to his body. The sex in the tub got them so tired that they retired early. However, Mira apparently had different plans. He lay there, pretending to sleep as Mira moved closer. He inwardly gasped when he felt her hands on his abs, slowly going south. She paused before rising up from the bed to sit on his stomach. Laxus opened his eyes to find Mira's back facing him.

What was she up to?

He got his answer when she ran her index finger from the bottom of his shaft to the tip. He jolted to life. His breath stolen from him.

"I see you are awake." Mira said turning her head.

"H-how did you guess?" he made a weird sound when Mira ran her finger once more.

"Lucky guess." She teased.

"Mira, all you have to do is ask." He said with a cocky look on his face.

Mira said nothing, but edged closer to his penis. Laxus had saw this position in a porn video once. He thought he would never try it. Mira riding him backwards was the hottest thing he ever did see. She engulfed him once more as she did in the Jacuzzi. His upper body stood up as he wanted to hug Mira from behind.

His hands went straight for his favorite part of her body, the chest. Mira, who was already at the verge of her ending, finally let it all go once he touched her chest and kissed her on the back of her neck where she was the most ticklish and vulnerable.

When her guard was down, Laxus pushed Mira to face the bedsheets. He lifted her perfect butt in the air. Mira lifted her head a little to yell at Laxus to not do anal. He was disgusted by her request. That was something he would never try. He held her body against the bed as he rose up. His fingers inching to make her scream, Laxus inserts one to see how ready Mira was. Her hands gripped on the sheets as she cried out. The finger circled around, entering it deeper inside her.

"Please," she begged. He did not listen and entered another one. Mira cried louder. "L-Laxus…"

"I know, I know." He cooed at her. He hovered over her. Kissing from her neck to her butt.

"Laxus!" she yelled out.

Laxus laughed, then shoved the exact thing she wanted into her vagina. He moved in and out of her with a massive and fast force. He removed himself right away when he felt his own end coming and ruined the bedsheets. Mira rose up, though she looked very weak and lay her body against Laxus.

"I love you," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her white hair. "I love you too. What's the special occasion?"

Mira looked up at his face. Her tired smile told him, she had a secret she wanted to tell, but couldn't.

"Mira?" he asked.

"I just wanted a week away from everyone without any responsibilities. I want to be like this, naked and in your arms. I didn't care if we went somewhere far or close."

"Well, Mira if that's all you wanted for Christmas, I can provide that. We are staying in the room for free."

"Really?" she asked.

"Bixlow's family owns this."

This made Mira smile. "Laxus," she said.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said.

Laxus chuckled and held her close in his arms. He opened the drawer next to his side of the bed and took out her present. "Mira?"

"Hmm," she muttered. Her eyelids growing heavy.

He opened the item and placed it on her left ring finger. "Marry me," he whispered.

"Yes," she responded before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but I think the next one will be longer.**

* * *

 **Review?**


	8. Author's note

I hate author's note, but I have to inform you guys that I will not be continuing this story. It is personal reasons that I do not wish to discuss. I will be writing other stories. I want to take this time to thank each of you for favoring, reviewing and following this story or any other ones. Just know that the ending would have been a happy one since I am a fan of happy endings. I hope you continue to read my other stories or continue to support me. Thank you all once again, and I hope you will have a wonderful life.

XOXO LaydiiV


End file.
